Day Off
by sweetsnow73
Summary: Chi gets a day off from work and goes with Hideki to cram school. Fixed some problems meantioned in reviews. Pure, adorable fluff.


"Today was the day Chi has off from work. Manager said he was taking Yumi to some place special and he would have to be gone all day."

So she wanted to spend it with Hideki and she hoped that he would get the hint of what she was telling him. Iff she didn't have a place to go she would be home alone, Hideki took Plum and Kotoko with him to school in his bag, they would record the lessons and help explain things to him.

She could visit her...What did Hideki say she should call Ms. Hibya? 'Mom'? But she was away for a big convention for scientists.

She watched as Hideki thought for a few seconds.

"Well...I guess you'll just have to come with me to school."

Chi hugged him.

"I just hope the teacher doesn't notice..."

Ms. Shimizu was also 'out of town' with Shimbo. A 'substitute teacher' was there...

Chi wondered what a substitute teacher was.

So as Chi stood by the door waiting for Hideki to finish getting ready she asked again...only this time to her sister.

_'It's a person that fills in for the normal teacher'_

_'Hideki says there's something called home schooling, can there be a substitute teacher then?'_

Hideki was placing Plum and Kotoko in his bag. Plum was yelling something about needing to do his homework and Kotoko was just quiet.

_'No in those situations it is a parent that usually teaches, if they can't teach then the child does not learn. We were home schooled. Chitose and Father taught us...'_

Hideki got his shoes on and Chi closed the door behind her. She put thoughts of home schooling behind her as she walked with Hideki. She had never seen his school before, and she was excited.

They held hands as they walked.

...

"_Chi_...?" She peaked her head into the room from the door.

Not too many people were there yet. A man with little glasses was standing in front writing something on a dark surface. The object in his hand left white marks behind.

"Go on in Chi..." Hideki urged her on, gently patting her on the back.

She walked in. And Hideki walked in past her, and she followed as he walked around the room.

He found his normal spot near the window and told her to sit next to him. He took out Plum and Kotoko and told them to get ready. Kotoko said she did a little research on the subject matter for today, so she was more then ready.

Plum started to dance on the table.

Chi sat next to Hideki, she watched as some people walked by and the chair she was in, moved.

She found that the chair moved around with very little effort.

Hideki looked at her and smiled.

"It's a 'swivel' chair." He demonstrated how it could move, rotating the seat. "You have to be careful not to fall though."

"Class today we will be talking about-..."

Chi didn't listen to the substitute teacher. After all she liked Ms. Shimizu more.

But rather she found herself having fun in this 'swivel' chair. She was moving almost 180 degrees.

She saw Plum start to write things down and Kotoko was whispering to Hideki from his shoulder.

Chi wondered if she could get it to spin all the way around, like Hideki got his chair to.

The next thing Hideki knew he heard a loud bang and looked over; hoping that whatever fell wasn't his fault.

Chi looked up at him from the ground with the swivel chair lying behind her. It was on its side,with one of the wheels was spinning slightly. Chi had a big smile on her face.

"HIDEKI SWIVEL CHAIRS ARE FUN!"

If the entire class wasn't looking his way they were now.

The Substitute, who was only 2 days old to the class, looked quickly at a piece of paper. Then looked up.

"Ms. Shimbo, please pick yourself up from the floor and please quit making a disturbance" [1]

Hideki helped Chi off the floor and picked up the chair.

"Please don't do that again Chi..."

_'Chi did something bad...'_

Chi didn't want to be there any more. Not if Hideki was going to be sad that she was there. Or even worse mad at her...

...

Chi walked behind Hideki.

She stayed quiet. For the rest of the time shehad been in class with Hideki she had been perfectly quiet. Now they were walking home.

She hoped Hideki wasn't mad at her.

Hideki stopped walking and Chi stopped behind him.

He turned to her.

He started to say something but then stopped.

He smiled, it was then Chi knew everything was ok.

Later that night Hideki was sleeping at his little table and Chi was about to wake him up so he could sleep on his 'bed' when Chi saw this homework.

"Laws of Physics?"

Chi looked at the paper the best she could. Hideki had fallen asleep on it. She gave up trying to read it and gently nudged Hideki. He eventually got him self up and together they put the table away and took the bed out. And then, as soon as he hit the pillow he was out. Chi placed his bag near the front door.

Tomorrow she would be working again. And she had to say, for her first real day off, it was a pretty good day.

* * *

I did no research on any kind of school to write this, home or cram style. I tried to write this completely from Chi's perspective and hopefully I got her character down.

[1] He was looking at the seating chart. From the manga it looks like there might be one in Hideki's cram school and Shimbo looks to be like the one that's always sitting next to him... So the teacher thought Chi was Shimbo.


End file.
